


菊理媛

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Kudos: 30





	菊理媛

宋璟被送回房间的时候，杜珉峥正泡在院里的户外汤中闭目养神。他本以为是客房服务点的果盘送到，匆匆披了浴袍便往屋里去，只见门一开却是含着笑意的和服侍者，和一旁明显染了五分醉意的宋璟。

傍晚落了一阵儿来势汹汹的雪，二人便在酒店用了一顿怀石料理。饭后宋璟靠在短榻上翻来覆去的难受，说是头疼病犯了，在这烧着地暖的房间里待着愈发难受，三两句打发了杜珉峥，裹了件外套溜出门去了。

杜珉峥揣着些歉意向侍者道了谢，对方只是温和地笑，礼貌地一躬身将房门带上了。杜珉峥一侧身便将醉醺醺的宋璟带到了自己身边，握着他又软又热的手，轻轻捏了下。

杜珉峥二话不说直接推着宋璟进了浴室，圈着软塌塌的人儿坐在浴缸里百般折腾地洗了个干净，才放到卧室里，由杜珉峥抱着吹干头发。

枕边人的一头乌发软绵绵地垂着，圆滚滚的后脑勺就在手下，随着他摆弄的动作时不时慢吞吞地晃动两下。

杜珉峥将吹风机放下，将宋璟圈在怀里，凑过来狠狠地嗅一口爱人身上新鲜的沐浴乳香气，乳木果味儿的。

“去哪儿了？”

宋璟仍是愣愣的，侧过头来看他。那双素日里显得疏离的眼借着酒精的作用，褪去了霜寒，只剩下三分可爱至极的迷蒙，掺着些神智涣散的混沌。

睫毛湿漉漉的，似是因为喝醉的缘故，连翕动的速度都缓了下来。两颗雾蒙蒙的眼仁儿只顾着愣愣地盯着杜珉峥，却不说话。

杜珉峥却是明白了。眼见他这幅样子，便知道喝了不少。

可他偏偏最是吃宋璟这一套。是他过分懂事的爱人鲜少流露出柔软一面的时刻，会像只偷舔了酒的猫似的，蹭在他身边时不时咕哝一声，又眨眨眼睛咽下一肚子想说的糊涂话。

他微微皱起眉毛，把手搓热了覆到爱人眉间，缓着力气按揉起来，“不是头疼，还喝这么多，去bar了？”

宋璟含糊着嗯一声，身体微微向后倾，正好倚在杜珉峥怀里，“有个意大利人，也是做金融这方面的，聊投机了，请我一壶菊理媛，杜总都舍不得的大手笔。”

杜珉峥心里有些吃味，重重地哼了一声。’

宋璟本就脑子一片浆糊，全然未察觉到，仍旧描述得风生水起，“我们公司投资部门之前也有个意大利人，最会讨那些小姑娘开心。”

他语气微微一顿，侧过头来拿一双雾气氤氲的眼睛看着杜珉峥，嘴角挂着些意味深长的笑意。说着说着又往杜珉峥那边倚了倚，语气轻佻，“那哥们儿就离我那么近，贴着我耳朵根儿说话，要不是我足够清醒，早缴械投降了。”

杜珉峥登时脸色变了。

杜珉峥推开他，看着爱人坐在床上抬着眼睛一脸迷茫，两只手搓着浴袍下边。他沉了脸色，拉着宋璟松松垮垮的袖子将人拽到了墙根处，从后面轻轻敲他后脑勺。

只见宋璟抬起手揉揉后脑勺，不解地抬起头拿无辜的眼神瞥他，像两根雀羽挠在他心头，酥酥软软的。

他却敛了柔软神情，拿脚尖轻轻踢了踢他不断磨蹭着的两截小腿。

“站好。”

杜珉峥从院里收回了茶盘，屋外的雪不知何时已经停了。他推门回屋的时候正好撞上宋璟松松垮垮地站在墙角，一只手悄悄探到身后揉了两把。

把人揪过来站的时候，那豹子似的人儿却龇牙咧嘴地不同意，拧着脖子犟道说杜珉峥存心拿他找乐子，被脾气不怎么好的爱人直接摁在墙上扇了几巴掌才堪堪熄了火，却孩子一样赌起气来。

杜珉峥故意咳嗽一声，宋璟匆匆收回手，不情不愿地贴了腿侧站好。

“反省好了没有。”

宋璟闻言低低哼出一声，耷拉着脑袋不动弹，身子还是止不住地一摇一晃着。

杜珉峥却不怀好意地将手从浴袍缝隙里探进去，熟练地摸索到爱人身后那一团凹凸有致的软肉，重重地捏了一把。

“两杯酒就被人骗到怀里去了，蠢。”

杜珉峥恨恨地骂他，没忍住顺手撩起来宋璟松垮的浴袍，夹了怒气的巴掌就落在爱人圆润光滑的身后，牵出一阵清脆的巴掌声。

宋璟最是怕痛，挨了打却咬着牙不出声，只鼻间带出两声急促的喘息。

杜珉峥看他这副梗着脖子不从的样子，越想越气。索性将人抵在墙边上，三两下把碍事的浴衣下摆拧了个结系在身后，掐着爱人细瘦的腰肢便急急落下一串巴掌。

受了痛的人儿一只手下意识撑上墙壁，低垂着眼帘默默承受杜珉峥来势汹汹的怒火。

杜珉峥边训边打，“骗我说头疼，就是想偷偷跑出去喝酒。”

宋璟迷迷糊糊地受着痛，只听到杜珉峥无情戳穿了他的小心思，愈发下不来台，情不自禁地将头低垂了三分，不敢吭声。

常年坐办公室的风险投资顾问细皮嫩肉的，受不住打，才几十巴掌身后便红了一片。一抹沉沉的绯色横亘在雪白纤瘦的腰腿之间，只显得愈发勾人魂魄。

杜珉峥只顾着闷头教训着吃醉了酒之后被人揩油却不自知的爱人，直打得手心都火热起来。宋璟一双瘦弱的肩却疼得抵在了墙面上，每落一巴掌他便要拧着身子往墙边蹭去，嘴里时不时低低抽气几声，两只手紧紧抠着墙面，一双细眼有气无力地耷拉着。

借着喝醉的劲儿，宋璟只觉得这巴掌都分外难熬。爱人的手掌似是铁板一样厚重，裹了风似的落下来，每一记都扇得他皮肉发颤，一股又麻又痛的劲儿直往肉里钻，打得他躲闪连连，右手也忍不住可怜兮兮地往身后探去。

杜珉峥皱了眉头，看着宋璟一言不发地挡上了身后，把人歪斜得过分的身子扳直了，命令人转过身来。

挨了打的猫垂头耷拉眼睛地听话转过身来，两只手放在身侧，眼底压了一片醉醺醺的湿意，只低着头不去看他。

“你小心眼。”

宋璟没忍住，忿忿不平地开口指责杜珉峥。借着酒劲儿撑了胆子，一番话说得肆无忌惮，全然不似往日里那般过分理智的模样，“你生气我在外面玩，喝酒，留你一个人在家里，就要打我，我不服气。”

杜珉峥甚至被他这副小孩子气的模样气笑了。他盯着爱人脸颊上那一团醉意甚浓的酡红，便又想起来他碰了酒就卸去一身戒备的毛病，又无由地升起来一股火气。

他扯着宋璟藏在袖子里的手腕，将人踉踉跄跄地拉到床边，顺手扒了他一身碍事的浴衣，直接将人按趴在自己大腿上，抬起腿夹住爱人不断踢蹬的小腿，那蒙了一层红肿的臀肉便可怜兮兮地就了位。

宋璟登时羞红了脸，奋力挣扎起来，嘴里一串词囫囵个儿地往外蹦，“杜珉峥，你不讲道理，你小心眼，不要脸。”

杜珉峥被他气得发笑，火辣辣的掌心贴在宋璟瑟瑟发抖的臀肉上，一圈一圈地摩挲着。

“那你说对了，我就是小心眼，存心欺负你。”说着他啪地一巴掌重重落在宋璟臀上，打得人没忍住扬着腰低呼一声，两条腿扭得愈发厉害了。

“麻烦你好好受着，我什么时候消气完事儿。”

宋璟只觉得委屈，度假时候贪杯多喝了些酒也要被爱人这般不顾情面、对待小孩子一般压在腿上教训，难过得眼圈都泛了红，存心于杜珉峥置气，一声也不愿意吭。

他忍得辛苦，纵是没什么杀伤力的巴掌，挨得数量多了也是承受不住。上一记火辣辣的痛还未咽下，不顾情面的责罚便又接踵而来，两条腿可怜兮兮地颤着，每挨一记，腰肢便要挣扎着抬起，再被杜珉峥狠狠一巴掌打得无力垂下。

杜珉峥心里气他死熬着也不知错，手下力气愈发重起来。纵是宋璟为了面子竭力忍着一声不发，相贴近着的身体却藏不住他已经受不住的现实。

每当他落下一记再昂起手时，手下红肿发亮的小臀便要颤颤着绷紧，身体忍不住地往边上倾斜过去。挨了打之后连带着腿根处都抖得厉害，两条小腿无力地踢蹬起来。

杜珉峥打得手心滚烫，便留了两三分钟的功夫喘口气。待他再将手掌搁在宋璟挨过打的臀肉上，如愿收获了一阵压抑不住的轻颤。

宋璟再忍不住，伸着胳膊将手挡在了饱受摧残的身后。冰凉的手背甫一搭上滚烫红肿的臀肉，他便又像条鱼一样拧着身子开始挣扎起来，不愿让杜珉峥动手了。

他疼得呼吸都急促起来，下唇被咬得烙下一排可怜兮兮的齿印。

杜珉峥轻轻点他手背，“拿开，我还没撒完火。”

宋璟耷拉着脑袋伏在杜珉峥膝上，不肯吭声。

见状杜珉峥俊眉一挑，顺势给宋璟铺了个台阶下，“反省出来了？”

识时务者为俊杰。宋璟尽管现在神志不清，却仍旧将这句名言记得牢牢地，于是飞快点点头，以作回应。

“哪儿错了。”

宋璟头痛欲裂，总觉得是杜珉峥存心折腾他。奈何人为刀俎我为鱼肉，他只得嘀嘀咕咕地小声开口，“酒瘾犯了，还骗你……嘶！”

回应他的是一串接连不停的巴掌。他被杜珉峥的恶趣味给震惊了，下意识想要惊呼一声杜珉峥不要脸，碍于情势所迫，只得打碎了牙往肚子里咽。

杜珉峥嗯了一声，“还有。”

宋璟只觉着现在自己的脸快要比屁股还红，羞得他耳根子发烫。杜珉峥存心催他，又啪啪落下七八记，打得他断断续续开口，“不该和男人走的那么近，还是外国男人……啊！他妈的。”

宋璟被一连串巴掌被打得痛极，没忍住泄出来一句真情实感。

如他所想，杜珉峥压实了他两条腿，高高扬起手臂，加了三分力度抽在他不堪重负的身后，终于将他打得眼帘一阖簌簌滚下一行泪来。他心里委屈难过，却如何也不肯哭出声来，咬着下嘴唇无声掉眼泪。

杜珉峥全然不知爱人被他打哭了的这一事实，只顾着低头给手下红得发亮的小臀一层一层染色，顺其自然地感知着爱人愈发强烈起来的挣扎。

宋璟被头朝下摁在膝上本就不舒服，再加上喝醉了酒，又挨了打，再没挨几记便忍不住挣脱了束缚，滑到床边捂着身后跪坐着，说什么也不肯让杜珉峥再打了。

杜珉峥毫无怜悯之心似的，直接伸着胳膊来扯他。宋璟眼圈里漾了一层雾蒙蒙的水色，整个人都显得牵了三分迟钝。情急之下只得一把拉住杜珉峥的手，不由分说搂在怀里，孩子气地拽紧了。

宋璟湿漉漉挂了泪的小脸儿贴着杜珉峥温热的手臂，像受了冷落的猫一般，可怜兮兮地蹭了蹭。

于他而言已经是极其罕见的服软示弱了。

宋璟抬着一双猫一眼的眼睛可怜兮兮地望着杜珉峥，眼底盖着一层又黏又软的水色，像是要把人魂儿都要勾了去。两片如扇般浓密纤长的羽睫一颤一颤地忽闪着，只咬着下嘴唇不出声。

杜珉峥吃他这一套，抬手拿指腹轻轻蹭上爱人脸颊上的湿意。

吃醉了酒的猫赤身裸体地跪坐在自己面前，瞪着一双水雾迷蒙的眼睛，半痴半醉地盯着人的样子着实可爱。

杜珉峥不由得想到了些与性有关的事情，下身燃起一股难耐的灼热。

杜珉峥试图抽手，却被宋璟揣得更紧了。甚至讨好地揣在怀里摇了摇。

他终是叹了口气，伸出手将跪坐在地毯上的爱人一把搂了个满怀。宋璟终于尝到了甜头，可怜巴巴地将头埋在杜珉峥胸前，攥着他的浴袍拿头小幅度磨蹭着。

受了责的臀肉恰好被杜珉峥腾空在两腿之间的缝隙处，两人的小腹近乎相抵。杜珉峥侧着头去亲他湿漉漉的侧脸，拿下巴蹭爱人脸颊上细嫩的绒毛。

爱人的喜怒哀乐于他而言都是十倍的可爱生动，让他忍不住去亲近他眼里世上最为珍贵的宝物。

至于喝醉了酒的人儿到底有没有认识到错误，就算是等到人醒酒再讨论也不迟。

宋璟挨了一顿打，又掺了吃多了酒的醉意，靠在杜珉峥怀里险些睡过去。杜珉峥见他疲惫至极的样子，搂着人翻身上了床。

他悄悄看了眼宋璟身后的伤势，巴掌毕竟不是冰冷坚硬的工具，这番下来也不过是红肿的程度，过上两天自然会消退。便给宋璟掖好了被角，轻轻啄了下爱人泛红的眼角，“睡会儿。”

宋璟身后仍是有一阵酥酥麻麻的痛意持久散不去，迷糊着哼唧了两声翻了个身，蹭着两个枕头之间的缝隙闭上了眼。

杜珉峥关了灯，悄无声息地退出了卧室，才感觉到小臂传来一阵阵酸痛。

庭院里落满了雪，只有院中一隅的装饰灯里漏出丝缕橙黄的微亮。杜珉峥腰间只系着一条浴巾，泡在露天汤里自顾自地给自己倒酒。

杜珉峥心里总是梗着宋璟那一句酸溜溜的杜总都出不起的大手笔。本一个人坐在厅里喝啤酒吃果盘，却越想越介意，甚至难得幼稚地觉得自己好似略逊于那意大利人一筹，索性一个电话拨到了客房服务，也点了一壶热的菊理媛送来。

杜珉峥将酒盘放在手边，兀自斟了满满一小盅。金黄如穗的酒液入口甘冽清醇，细细品来唇齿间便掺了些淡淡的坚果清香，层次丰富，入腹牵起一丝顺滑的温热。

他意犹未尽地将酒盅搁下，一抬眼却恰好撞上披着浴巾从屋内走出来的宋璟。

宋璟并未穿鞋，只在身上草草缠了条浴巾，光着脚慢吞吞地踩在青石板上。杜珉峥闻声坐起身来，见宋璟慢悠悠地坐下来，解了浴巾要坐进汤里来，下意识抬起手就要扶他。

宋璟却并未去搭杜珉峥递过来的手，反而一抽身面对面地坐在了杜珉峥怀里。

杜珉峥一抬眼撞上宋璟那迷离恍惚的眼神，下一秒便被爱人一个绵长深情的吻堵住了话语。

二人唇齿间流淌着的是相同的甘冽酒香。

杜珉峥一面忘情地回应着人来势汹汹的吻，一面下意识地两手牢牢箍住宋璟不堪一握的细腰，生怕怀里尚且醉着的人儿一个不留神跌进池里呛了水。

宋璟素来是擅长接吻的。灵巧的舌顺利撬开了杜珉峥虚虚掩着的牙关，摸索至深，一路游走于杜珉峥敏感柔软的上颚处，时不时挑逗似的陡然触及那片区域，引得杜珉峥牙关轻颤，不由得愈发放肆地回应起来，忘情地汲取着爱人唇齿间的每一寸、每一缕。

杜珉峥嵌在他腰间的手情不自禁地加了些力度，甚至向下移了两寸。

他清楚地感受到爱人抵在自己下腹处的欲望已经悄无声息地抬起了头。

杜珉峥却突然听见由隔壁庭院传来的阵阵喧闹，他登时清醒了过来。瞬间从这令人沉溺的吻中抽离开，搂着似是不满的宋璟想要往屋里去，抽神亲了亲爱人低垂着的眼帘，“回屋做，隔壁有人。”

宋璟却突然猛地将杜珉峥带回了池里，欺身压了过来。他眼角坠了三分收敛不住的情欲，像是审视猎物一般上下打量着杜珉峥那张锋利精致的面孔。

宋璟只一笑，眼底那层湿漉漉的醉意也随着他眉眼的牵动而翩跹起来，语气里尽是不由分说的霸道和占有，探出一只手直直地抵在了杜珉峥赤裸着的胸口处，温热的指尖划着圈似的撩拨起来。

“别动。”

杜珉峥这才慢半拍的反应过来。会撒娇露肚皮的不止有猫，还有草原上的狮和豹。

它们素来擅长伪装成人畜无害的模样，却让他忘了，会蹭着他胳膊讨饶的家伙，其实是憋着劲儿想要袒露獠牙的猛兽。

杜珉峥被这觉醒了的大猫欺身压在池里，吻得急喘连连。宋璟时不时抬起一双眸光潋滟的细眼递过来一个让他近乎欲火焚身的绵长眼神，他撑着身子想要坐直夺回上位者的位置，却被宋璟毫不留情地两手环住双肩，双膝极具威胁地夹紧了腰身。

他不由哑然失笑，却沉溺于这般被爱人桎梏住的危险气息里。

宋璟一只手托起杜珉峥的下巴，含着醉意的眼里笑意甚浓，他凑过来，火热的鼻息喷薄在杜珉峥赤裸着的胸膛前。爱人如同雀羽般柔软的指尖一路划过他的下颚线、肩颈处，最终落在锁骨处，意味深长地打着圈。

杜珉峥微微仰起头看向骑在自己身上的宋璟，望着爱人如同骄傲不可一世的天鹅一般伸长了脖颈。

“吻我。”

这两个字落入杜珉峥耳朵里，只像是助燃剂一般点燃了他最后一寸压抑许久的兽性。

他不费吹灰之力地挣开了宋璟为他设下的禁锢，两只手从宋璟脊背处探去，牢牢地将爱人箍在了自己怀里。他微微仰着头，一串撕扯般的吻落在了宋璟纤细光洁的颈间，所过之处留下一片啃咬后的斑驳痕迹。

来自上位者的攻城略地终于姗姗来迟。

杜珉峥一路向下蜿蜒，吻过了爱人圆润饱满的肩头、平坦舒展的胸膛，最终落在宋璟胸前那两颗昂扬着的血红茱萸上，像是品尝哪般人间珍宝似的，小心翼翼地含了进去。

耀武扬威的猎豹在被袭击了弱点的瞬间，仿佛又变回了那只娇生惯养的家猫，只咧着嗓子嗷呜一声就想要打个滚儿藏到一边去。

宋璟一声几不可闻的呻吟声落入杜珉峥耳畔更是加速了这场侵略的凶猛，舌尖卷着爱人胸前脆弱的红豆，横扫着撩拨不停，直引得爱人弓着身子打战。甚至时不时坏心眼儿的特意啃咬一口，听着宋璟一声压抑不住的呻吟便愈发卖力地讨好起来。

他喜欢听到一切来自对方的反应。

杜珉峥直将爱人胸前两颗红豆琢磨得如同平日里两倍红肿胀大才肯堪堪放过。他意犹未尽地抬起头来，望着爱人那双被情欲折磨得混沌不清的细眼，不满足地舔了舔唇角。

宋璟两只手无力地撑在杜珉峥肩头，正沉浸在被挑逗撩拨起来的情欲里急促地喘息着。他袒露于水面之上的胴体零零散散地布满了斑驳吻痕，纤长的脖颈上落满了被暴力啃咬的痕迹，无声间又勾起了杜珉峥心里难言的凌虐欲。

他想要彻底征服这孤高的野兽，看他蛰伏在自己身下娇喘连连、含泪哭求的模样。

宋璟水面下的两条腿此刻正因压抑情欲而难耐地磨蹭着，杜珉峥却存心使坏，两腿一撑大力地分开了两条正忘情相互取暖着的白腿。

宋璟低声轻喘，双手猛地攀紧了杜珉峥的双肩，顺势抵上了杜珉峥挂着两滴薄汗的鼻尖。

缠着相同气息的呼吸相叠，便要毫无忌惮地牵出一室旖旎。

新鲜的水源正源源不断地淌入池中，潺潺的水声中夹杂着几声宋璟难耐的呻吟。

杜珉峥正含情脉脉地望着跨坐在自己身上的爱人，时不时温柔至极地递上去一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。宋璟则搂着杜珉峥的双肩，伏在爱人肩头小幅度地喘息着。

然而看似平静的水面之下，却隐藏着难以察觉的暗潮汹涌。

杜珉峥不知何时已经悄无声息地填了两根手指到爱人松软湿滑的后穴里，正施了巧劲儿在那不断翕动的泥泞里找寻着那一点可以使之一颤的隐秘。

宋璟正艰难地维持着表面上的镇定，实则被身下愈发强烈起来的快感折磨得欲仙欲死。

不断探索的两根手指终于在褶皱间摸索到了那一处不易察觉的凸起。

杜珉峥朝着宋璟一笑，手指猛地抵上了那一点。

霎时间宋璟便要昂着头惊叫出声，却在那一瞬间，被杜珉峥极速插入唇间的手指堵住了即将流泻出的入骨呻吟。

那两根手指正模拟着性交的动作，一挺一送地在宋璟湿润光滑的口腔里抽插起来。

宋璟一时间只觉得腹背受敌。后穴里抽送着的手指频率不减，杜珉峥甚至愈发不怀好意地送入了第三根手指。挤在泥泞之中的温热几乎每一次撞击都可以触及到那敏感脆弱的一点，唇齿间的手指能精准地制止住他每一声餍足的呻吟。

他软了腰肢依偎在杜珉峥怀里，唇齿间被手指无情地抽插着，只时不时漏出一两声细微的嘤咛。他葱白的手指无措地在杜珉峥后背上乱抓着，留下一道道斑驳红痕。

杜珉峥恨不得将这般甜美的小野猫拆吞入腹。他把着宋璟的右手摸索到了滚烫的池水下，探上了自己僵硬磅礴的欲望。

宋璟一僵，抬起缠着醉意与情欲的眼睛，迫不及待地递上一个火热的吻。

当爱人火热的欲望挤进甬道的那一瞬间，宋璟似是终于尝到了一丝甜头，长长出了一口气。

杜珉峥感受着水下带来的多重刺激，甚至险些抖擞着交代在了爱人此刻分外紧致温暖的后穴里。他两只手把持着宋璟盈盈一握的细腰，控制着爱人起伏抽插的频率，每一次抽动都能敏捷地碾上甬道内能够使其尽情欢愉的那一处凸起。

杜珉峥两只手猝不及防地攥上了宋璟方才受过掴打的红肿臀肉，勾出宋璟一声难耐的惊叫。他登时向身后探出手来想要挣脱杜珉峥的束缚，却被揉搓得愈发大力起来。

受了痛的人儿下意识加紧了后穴，夹得杜珉峥压低嗓子沉沉低喘一声。

杜珉峥皱着眉头轻轻拍了拍宋璟痛苦紧绷着的臀肉，“放松。”

“老子差点被你夹射。”

话音将落，杜珉峥却被宋璟一记略显绵软无力的巴掌打偏了头。

他呼吸猛地一窒。

再错愕着抬起眼来的时候，正撞上宋璟融着满池春色的惺忪眼眸。他蘸着一片湿意的双睫随着粗重的呼吸翕动着，在爱人噙了绯色的眼睑下投出一片若即若离的阴影来。

宋璟双肩始终随着杜珉峥身下的抽插律动而起伏着。却肯抽出一丝精力来，眼皮轻轻一扬，手指抚上杜珉峥被他掴打得呈现一片微红的侧脸，指腹细细地撩动着爱人脸庞上微热的每一缕寸。

杜珉峥靠在池边的后背微挺，双手无意识地握紧了宋璟潜在水下的腰肢，脊背处绷紧了一股气力似是要毫不留情地报复起宋璟抽他一耳光的行为。

他似是有话要说，一双浓眉紧紧蹙着，身下的抽送不停。正待他粗喘了几声欲要启唇，宋璟却抽出一只环在他肩颈处的手来，裹了湿热的五指罩上杜珉峥唇畔，将他一截呼之欲出的语句堵了个干净。

爱人如猫一般慵懒狡黠的眼仁噙着醉意转了转，眼底漾起的波光肆无忌惮地扫射过杜珉峥赤裸着的精瘦胸膛。

他毫无感情地下命令。似是在这般起起伏伏间猛然重拾了上位者的尊严。

“闭嘴。”

杜珉峥被他一双痴痴的眼盯着，心底竟是油然生出七分服从之意。右脸处并不明显的刺痛此刻却带了另外一重含义，大抵是宋璟终于如此大张旗鼓地扳回了一城。

他脸上的凝重忽而化作雾霭烟消云散了，侧着脸去触上宋璟绯红的耳垂，含在口中仔细琢磨着。身下执着的抽送丝毫没有想要停滞下来的趋势，反倒愈发昂扬起来，如同临近高潮片段的交响乐奏章，伴着宋璟唇角淌出来的绵长呻吟。

宋璟只顾着眯着眼享受快感，恍惚间感受到杜珉峥沉沉落在他耳畔的呼吸，裹了一层暧昧至极的湿热。

“遵命。”

宋璟压根抵御不了杜珉峥来势汹汹的进攻。

他被杜珉峥掐着后脖颈略显粗暴地压在了池边。双肘猛地磕碰在光滑大理石面的瞬间，他没忍住皱着眉头低低叫了一声。三四秒钟后，只见着杜珉峥抛过来了条湿哒哒的浴巾。他顺理成章地将浴巾折叠三道铺在了胳膊底下，垫了个舒服的位置。

杜珉峥仍站在池里，从背后掐着宋璟露了片片斑驳指痕的细腰将人踉跄着身边带了带。

宋璟只绵软无力地撑在池边。当身后湿润松软的后穴被再次进入的瞬间，他葱白的十指没忍住紧紧攥上了手下的雪白布料，将半截露骨的呻吟强行堵在了喉间。

熟知自己体内每一寸的爱人最为擅长快速地找到那最为令他失神的一点。杜珉峥似是攒了一股劲儿想要生生将他捅个对穿，每一次冲撞都将他顶得上半身控制不住地蹿出去两步，又被捞着腰肢极快地带回原地。

宋璟的视线只迷蒙着落在眼下那半寸光洁平整的大理石上。从池中迸溅出的水渍裹上了灰青的台面，那一颗颗分明的水珠都随着他视线的晃动而近乎连成一片。

杜珉峥那磅礴的侵略欲终于在交换了体位的那一瞬间爆发。

他从背后审视着乖乖蛰伏着的爱人，甚至觉得心理上的快感甚至要将身体上的欢愉所替代。

纤细如玉的两片肩胛如羽蝶欲飞的双翅，颤颤着耸动着。爱人流畅光滑的腰背曲线如同倾泄而下的一汪碧水，只愣愣看着便要陡然生出三分醉意来，使得人挪不开视线。

两句肉体撞击的碰撞声被蒙蔽在了池中汩汩的淌水声之下，他愈发肆无忌惮起来，直撞得宋璟伸出一只手臂抵着池边才能堪堪撑得住身形。

宋璟被快感冲撞得眼神失了焦距。直到他被杜珉峥捞着身子打横抱起，才片刻间捡回了神智。

杜珉峥赤裸着双足抱着他穿过了落满了雪的庭院，顺着庭间蜿蜒石路向前最终停滞在了墙下。

仅仅与之一墙之隔的隔壁院落时不时传来一阵阵清晰可闻的欢呼声与交谈声。宋璟猛地参透了杜珉峥的意图，开始挣扎着想要从他怀抱里逃开来。

如他所想。杜珉峥半推搡半强迫地将他抵在了略显粗糙的墙面上。身后的人凑过来细细啄上他因为羞耻而烧个滚烫的耳垂，舌尖不怀好意地挑逗着。

他清楚地感知到杜珉峥双手不怀好意地摸索上了他的臀肉，打着圈挑逗着。他拧着腰肢想要躲过去，爱人滚烫的身体却从背后依依不舍地贴上来，那正昂扬着的勃物紧紧抵上他略微肿胀的臀肉。

“乖，”杜珉峥低声唤他，伴随着瞬间挤入湿热甬道的动作，“叫出声来的话，我也帮不了你了。”

宋璟下颌线猛地绷紧了，千言万语瞬间化作了一声声险些堵不住的破碎呻吟。他双手攥拳抵在墙上，指节被粗粝的墙面颗粒摩擦得生痛。

他现在恨不得将杜珉峥拆成零件。咬牙切齿着回敬了一个字。

“滚。”

杜珉峥似是故意想要给他难堪。宋璟在潮水般的快感中抽出思绪来这样想到。

每每当他被撞击到敏感点，弓着脊背漏出一阵颤颤着的低吟，杜珉峥便要毫不留情地加速胯下的动作，像是要硬生生将他操得哭叫出声才肯停下来。

宋璟只得将食指狠狠地咬着，凭借着撕扯皮肉的疼痛来压制呼之欲出的呻吟。

奈何他怎样好的忍耐力都经不起杜珉峥这般持久的强力输出。他只觉着穴口处都被撞击得丧失了知觉，腰肢只会跟着杜珉峥冲撞的速度下意识地颤动着。

胯下昂扬的欲望早已硬得不能自持，他失了神的想要拿手去摸那坚挺着的勃物，却被杜珉峥一把捞住双手，交叠着压在了后腰处。

他整个人彻彻底底被杜珉峥掌控在了手中。

宋璟被杜珉峥操弄得双腿打晃，耐不住想要泄身的欲望，嘴里哼哼唧唧地缠他，“杜总，杜总，可以了……呃啊！”

正沉着一口气努力工作的杜珉峥却并不搭理他，还未待他落下话音便又换了个角度抵着他甬道里的那一处落下一串急促的撞击，生生将他冲撞出一声难耐的呻吟来。

宋璟霎时间羞红了脸，只沉下心去听隔壁没有间断的欢笑声，才敢将思绪再次落在这场持久的性爱里。

杜珉峥却笑得很不怀好意，言语间尽是挑逗，“乖，我还没尽兴呢。”

言罢还义正言辞地补充道，“你这样，隔壁会听到。”

宋璟险些被他气得翻白眼。却是再也承受不住这愈发猛烈起来的架势，他甚至怀疑起杜珉峥是不是个不知疲惫的机器人。

“杜珉峥，你让我去吧，好不好……”他刻意拖长了尾音，小声地恳求着身后仍然在埋头苦干的爱人。

杜珉峥浑然不觉一般掐着他的手腕继续抽动。宋璟只得不甘心的扭动起来，试图挣脱杜珉峥强有力的桎梏。

杜珉峥却猛地将他从背后抱起，保持着二人相连的姿势。体内的勃物猛地戳刺上柔软的凸起，伴着双脚离地的刹那，宋璟没忍住惊叫一声。

他被杜珉峥抱到了院落间歇脚的野亭，滚烫的肌肤触碰上冰凉大理石的一瞬间激得他抖擞着倒抽一口凉气。

然而杜珉峥存心不放过他。杜珉峥仍旧将欲望深深埋在宋璟体内，强行把着爱人由后入换到了面对面的体位。他望着宋璟那一双含着三分湿意的朦胧眼眸，和沉溺于快感之中微启的双唇，只觉得胯下的火热变得愈发坚挺起来。

他一只手环上了宋璟身前同样昂扬着的欲望，开始缓缓地上下撸动起来。

宋璟咬着下唇哀哀叫了一声，双肩猛地耸起。

他一声声低低的喘息落入杜珉峥耳边，只像是催情剂一般令人难以自持。

两股交织而上的快感几乎将他溺毙，宋璟终于忍不住开始小小声地哀求起来，“杜珉峥，你慢点，我喘口气……”

杜珉峥只顾着笑，手里握着他滚烫的欲望，持续有规律地撸动着，身下不停。

宋璟只觉得被他操弄得眼角都蘸了三分湿意，两只手无措地在光滑平面上乱抓着，一声声低叙显得愈发断断续续，“你让我缓一缓……”

杜珉峥却笑了，将他夹在自己身侧的两条腿分得愈发开，低下身子去猛然叼上了宋璟身前的茱萸。

软了腰肢的宋璟终于没忍住，长长呜咽一声。

伴着胸前敏感点被挑逗的快感，杜珉峥却猛然抽出了深陷在湿软后穴里的欲望。宋璟仿佛霎时间感受到了从云端坠落的虚无感，睁开一双眼将视线痴痴地缠在杜珉峥身上，探出两只手去扯杜珉峥的手臂，嘴里一声声唤着，“杜珉峥，给我。”

杜珉峥刻意将欲望时不时顶弄在爱人泥泞不堪的穴口，只停留在伞部埋入甬道的深度，却不愿碾过一层层软肉到达深处。

宋璟神智仿佛都跟着错乱起来，又碍着怕人听到的难堪，只得压低嗓子求他，“杜珉峥，你进来……”

显然不怀好意的男人并不愿意让他如愿。杜珉峥含着两颗肿胀的茱萸，拿舌尖轻飘飘地扫过乳孔，如愿牵出宋璟两声入骨般酥软的呻吟。

“乖，”杜珉峥又这般软了嗓音唤他，“想要的话应该怎么求我。”

宋璟面上显露出三分似是要哭出来的委屈神色，活脱脱像只讨不到鱼的家猫。他攀着杜珉峥的双臂轻轻摇了摇，嘴里低声呢喃着，“帮帮我。”

然而在穴口浅进浅出的勃物仍旧堪堪停留在一寸的深度不肯继续。他愈发难耐起来，只觉得仿佛后穴里有一股股蚂蚁啃噬般的瘙痒，没有了勃物填满的空虚感近乎将他神志尽数吞没。

他只得抬起眼睛来，眼角已然坠上了些泛了红的湿意，拧巴着低声求他，“……求你。”

话音将落，那踌躇在穴口处的巨物终于肯突破重围，一层层碾过了后穴里湿软的褶皱，整根没入。

宋璟再次体会到被填充得满满当当的快感，脊背紧绷着淌出一丝呻吟来。

杜珉峥刻意使坏，并不抽动，一步步地引诱爱人打开自己，“还不够。”

宋璟指尖用力，近乎要在杜珉峥手臂上划出一道道血痕来。他在情欲之下近乎丧失了理智，拧着腰试图将那勃物吞得更深些去缓解那一阵阵入骨的酥痒，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的，“求你了……”

杜珉峥被他一声声低吟勾引得快要丧失理智，终于久违地再次抽动起来。这次他却变了花样，抽送的频率并不快，每一次顶撞却都格外深入，像是要将他捅个对穿似的。宋璟被他沉沉的操弄撞得哭叫连连，两只手无措地乱抓着。

杜珉峥被爱人分外紧致的后穴裹得完全，眼神里显然也掺了三分涣散的色彩，他手下猛地再次握上宋璟的欲根，开始极快地撸动起来。

“杜珉峥你他妈……啊……”

杜珉峥低低地喘着粗气，被心底压抑已久的兽性给冲昏了头脑，直接将宋璟两只不停乱动的腕子握紧了压在台面上。

“叫老公，”杜珉峥这般沉沉着命令道，“叫。”

“你他妈王八蛋……呃啊！”宋璟似乎是被他勾起了一股要跟他斗到底的欲望，尽管已经被杜珉峥操弄得失了神，嘴上却愈发不饶人起来。

“叫老公。”

杜珉峥只一声声机械般的重复着，身下抽动的频率陡然间增加了，将宋璟一双细腕握得生痛。

潮水般的快感瞬间涌来，宋璟眼角颤颤着滚下两颗泪来。他没有丝毫可以抵抗的余地，脚趾都难耐地绷紧了，整个身子如同脱了水的鱼一般在石桌上不停地扭动起来，唇边没忍住泄出了几声抽噎般的哭音。

“杜珉峥，你放过我吧……”

杜珉峥全然不顾宋璟已然是快要到达极限的恳求，手上、胯下仍旧持续不断地运动着。然而宋璟熟知这一点，只要杜珉峥手上撸动的动作不停，他便要一直漂浮于半空中似的，一身的欲望堪堪被吊着得不到释放。

他终于再克制不住抽泣两声，掀起眼皮时正对上杜珉峥沉沉落在他眼角的那一簇灼热的目光。

杜珉峥望着身下被桎梏得动弹不得的爱人，因为眼角那一抹绯色愈发显得楚楚可怜起来。他眼里沉着一片闪亮亮的璀璨，试图支起身子想要凑过来讨一个吻，怎料双睫一阖便簌簌地滚下两颗泪来。

“……老公。”

这两个字终于含糊不清地落下，却仿若海上磅礴的巨浪，终于将杜珉峥用来支撑理智的最后一根弦淹没了。杜珉峥只屏着一口气，似是要不由分说地将身下这具绵软不堪的躯体彻彻底底摧毁，将宋璟顶撞得再淌不出一句完完整整的话来。

微凉的液体终于随着快节奏的撸动滚落在了杜珉峥指缝间。与此同时，伴着他猛地抽出的磅礴欲望，也将一滴滴浊白的液体滴落在了宋璟正急促起伏着的小腹上。

宋璟双眼里仍旧盖着一片混沌不清的迷蒙。眼角的泪被杜珉峥抬起手背轻轻拭去，

杜珉峥将宋璟抱出浴室，替他擦干了身体放在床上时，那人已经迷迷糊糊地睡了个沉。

清冽月光倾泄一室，淌过了宋璟微微翕动着的眼睫，最终隐没在了人舒缓的眉梢。

杜珉峥低下头去，一个轻飘飘的吻落在宋璟微启的唇边。如今却啄不出半分清冽的酒香，只缠着爱人身上令人痴醉的芬芳。


End file.
